


roots of our love

by iironiqqalex (orphan_account)



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iironiqqalex
Summary: Rupert has never left his house in eighteen years, his mother is keeping secrets, one of them is why there's a tree tattooed across his upper arm.OrAmir has been waiting for his soulmate to finally show up. After waiting for so long, he loses hope.
Relationships: Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 198





	roots of our love

Ever since Rupert could remember, a tree was tattooed across his upper left arm. The tree grew with him. When he was only four, the tree was nothing more than a thick branch with some other branches. When he grew up, it started to grow too, the branches and roots slowly circling around his skin as he grew.

He doesn't know why it's there, though. Whenever he asks his mom about it, she shuts it down. It's some big secret. Or maybe she doesn't know why it's there. Maybe it's a mistake, another one of his flaws. 

Rupert could make a list with all the things that he decides are wrong with him. The fact he couldn't go to a normal school because he couldn't focus, at all, is one of them. He'd doze off when he was supposed to make work.

His mind would make up scenarios when he was supposed to make a test. Scenarios of dragons and forests, mythical creatures flying through the sky, knights on the ground, protecting a castle that was his.

Like he mentioned before, Rupert was dozing off again. He's picking at the paper he was supposed to fill in about sorts of flowers or whatever. He didn't care. He just wanted to figure out why this stupid tree was itching so bad and why he had it in the first place. He couldn't google it. His mother 'doesn't believe' in phones and computers. He's lucky enough to watch tv with his mother now and then. 

Rupert doesn't remember the last time he went out unsupervised. If he ever did at all. Well, probably not. His mother had always been hovering over him. No freedom, friends, anything. He felt stuck.

He could technically just walk out of the door and go make friends. He could be free. He could go to the library and use one of the computers. He could.

But he can't. Rupert is all that his mom has anymore, he can't just leave her. It'd be like his dad all over again. He doesn't want to be like his dad.

His train of thought (more like downwards spiral) gets interrupted when his mother walks into the kitchen where Rupert is still fumbling with the edges of his paper, his elbows propped on the kitchen island and his feet dangling from a stool. 

"Oh, hey mom."

"Rupert. Why didn't you do any of your work yet?" She takes the pages and flips them in the hope to find any filled in questions.

"Mom, why do I have this tree on my arm?" He asks. He just hopes that this time she won't shoot him down.

"You should stop worrying about that and start worrying about what trees are on your pa-"  
"Mom." Rupert interrupts.

"Alright, enough work for today." she says. "Mom! Why don't you tell me anything about it? It's obvious you know. I have eyes, you know." he yells.

She sighs. "Rupert, you're just a child."

"I'm not! Stop saying that. I'm turning eighteen in a month. I haven't been a child, ever. I never got time to be one." he retorts.

His mom looks shocked. It's too late to go back now.

"Do you hear me? This is me, Rupert, putting my foot down. I'm tired of hearing the excuse you use for everything: that I'm only a child. I am not. Stop treating me like one!" By that he angrily leaves the room. His eyes are threatening to spill tears any second now. 

He takes a few deep breaths. He can do this. It's alright. Rupert slips back into his realm of dragons and magic, to comfort himself until he gets interrupted.

There's a soft noise of knocking at his door, it isn't his mother's knock. He would have recognised it.

Slowly and carefully he opens the door, to reveal the gardener standing at his door. Rupert only saw him a few times. He's an old man with a gravelly voice.

"Uhh... what do you want?" Rupert asks.

The gardener, he thinks his mother called him Chamberlin, hands him a backpack.

"I heard the conversation you had with your mother, or, that you tried to have atleast. I can't give you too many details, but the tattoo on your arm is a hint of the place you will meet your soulmate. You need to meet them before you turn eighteen or the bond will vanish, along with the tattoo."

Rupert stands still in shock for a few moments. Did he hear that correctly? He has a soulmate? His soulmate has been waiting for him for eighteen years. Just because his mom was overprotective, Rupert missed out on so much. He needs to find his soulmate. Right now. 

He rips the backpack from the gardeners hands and yanks some clothes out of his closet, pushing it into the already semi-full backpack. He's a man on a mission now. There's an extra pair of fancy shoes at the bottom of his closet he slips on. The backpack is hanging over one shoulder.

Then he runs. Out of his room, out of the house. He's lucky Chamberlin was working in the front yard and left the door open, he could sprint right through. He doesn't stop running.

He doesn't know where he's going. He doesn't know how long he'll have to run. But he'll get there. Rupert will get to his soulmate.

He has to. 

It's the only chance of freedom he'll ever get. It's the chance he needs, to prove to his mother that he can do this. He can find love.

His feet are on autopilot, taking him several turns, almost causing an accident when he sprinted through a red light, another turn. He's out of breath now, his lungs feel cold and awful, he's panting like crazy. 

Why did he have to run for so long? He could've walked a while ago. His lungs wouldn't be trying to get out of his rib cage, then. But he did, nothing he can change about it now.

He's at a street with a bunch of houses. They all kind of, look the same. Rupert starts walking very slowly. There's a path that connects at the road but after a few meters it starts to turn into dirt. 

He decides to follow it. It's probably not the best idea, since he doesn't know anything of this place, at all. 

That's exactly why he's doing it.

His mom will come look for him and try to think like him. Yes, Rupert's first instincts told him to not go into the creepy sideway. So he's doing it.

He follow the path. After a solid two minutes of walking the path goes between two houses, so he does too.  
Now he's at another road. The road is very broad, big and different houses taking up the space at the sides. At the end of the road there's some sort of castle thing, with another path next to it.

So he follows it, again.

The path leads him behind the castle, and further. Slowly but surely a forest starts to form around him. He keeps walking until,

the path stops.

He's just standing in the woods now, and he vaguely remembers it. 

Why does he remember it?

His feet are on autopilot again and start to lead him around the forest. He passes some sort of rock formation, a bunch of sticks placed in a way as if for shelter (he assumes there were little kids playing here. They do it all the time.) and a lake.

A beautiful, clear, lake.

Rupert wonders how it's even that clean. It's a forest. Doesn't dirt get in it?

He doesn't think about it further, he hears a rustling behind him. He's panicking now, thinking his mom had found him. The rustling got closer, but the footsteps weren't his mom. After eighteen years of living with her, he knows how she walks.

The footsteps stop abruptly. He hears a zipper, and a click. He turns around,

to be met with probably the most human being he has ever seen in his life.

Said human being is pointing a pocket knife at him.

"Jezus, dude. What's the knife for?" Rupert says. Trying to sound not as anxious as he feels.

"What are you here for?" The handsome guy that totally caught Rupert's attention already, with or without the knife, asks.

"Well, I was walking around and I kind of just, wanted to appreciate this lake. Can't a guy do that without being attacked?" Rupert retorts, a little bit more calm then before.

Handsome guy sighs and puts his knife away. "I'm sorry. I'm not supposed to be here, and I didn't want to be caught. I was afraid you might knew my mother."

"Well, I don't. So that's out of the way now, I'm Rupert." he holds out his hand.

"Amir." He says, shaking the others hand.

"Amir. After being almost killed, I would like to know why you were so anxious about being caught. You have my full attention. And I barely give anything my full attention, so you'd better be honoured."

Amir chuckles a bit, it sets Rupert's heart racing. "Well, it's kind of stupid. 

You know the soulmate thing? I have one. I'm turning eighteen soon, so I want to meet them so bad. They have never even bothered to show up, or show any sign, at all. At this point I think they live somewhere completely different from here, which a is sad. I was so happy when my mother first explained it to me, the reason why there's a tree circling down my leg. I had so much hope for love. Now I'm not so sure there's any hope at all."

He sighs and continues. "I wondered if maybe one day, this is the place we would meet. I checked all the forests in the area, but the tree tattooed on my body looks to most like that one, there." Amir points across the lake, to a tree different from the others. It's beautifully unique.

"So I always assumed that I would meet them here. After I gave up, I changed. My mother said I turned cold, mean, maybe a little aggressive. She forbid me to come here again. She says it made me sad, while its the thing that gives me hope. I'm sorry, I'm just rambling to a random stranger. It's stupid."

Rupert soaks up all the information like a sponge. "It's not stupid Amir, it's a dream. Do you know that one song? 'A dream is a wish your heart makes'?"

Amir nods.

"Yeah, exactly. I'm sure they'll find you soon enough. They might be closer than you could imagine."

"Thanks, Rupert. I have to go now. Goodbye." Amir says, his voice sounds sad.

"Goodbye, Amir." Rupert says in such a soft tone, he isn't even sure it's his.

Rupert turns back to watch the lake. The sun is slowly setting.

Where can he even go?

He decides that this was stupid. He'll never meet his soulmate. It's hopeless. He will turn eighteen and the tree will just-

Wait.

Didn't Amir-

Rupert's running, again. He's trying desperately to figure out which direction Amir went in. He goes for the castle side and hopes its the right one.

Bingo. Amir is sulking with his hands in his pockets.

"Amir!" Rupert's panting again. He should really run more.

Amir turns around, confused.

Rupert stops right in front of him, trying to recollect his breathing. "Hi.. I... Tree.."

"Take your time." Amir comforts Rupert by patting his shoulder. Rupert doesn't want Amir to take his hand off his shoulder ever again.

Rupert finally got his breathing steady and asks: "Can I see the tattoo?" 

Amir gives him a questionable look but pulls up his pants anyway.

The roots of the tree start at his ankle, going up to form a strong and beautiful tree.

Just like the one on Rupert's arm. Hastily Rupert just decides to take off his shirt instead of pulling up his sleeve, turning to Amir immediately.

Amir's eyes turned into giant orbs, confused, again. They don't know what to say.

"This is, definitely not how I expected it to go, but I'm not complaining that someone as good looking as you is my soulmate." Amir manages to blurt out after his shock wears off.

Rupert gives him a small smile and pulls his shirt over his head again. He turns to Amir. They're both wearing the biggest grins ever on their faces.

Amir takes Rupert his hand and starts leading them towards his house. "Let's go get warm, we don't want to die of the cold out here."

When Rupert looks up at Amir, he notices the guy smiling softly back at him.

Rupert did what he wanted. He found love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make a small sequel for this maybe,, like when they meet Rupert's mom and all that...  
> I'll try.


End file.
